Kaiuji X
by Fireball Massacre
Summary: Momoko, Koaru, and Miyako will form the Kaiuji X's. What happens, find out! They will destroy evil and have to conquer their new forms. Tell me what you think
1. The Savior

_**(I own nothing but the plot.)**_

**Chapter 1: The Savior **

*Koaru POV*

I, Koaru Matsubara, is the orphan that never gets picked. All my siblings were adopted, but not I. I don't even know why. I was told maybe it was my attitude, or maybe it was the way I dressed. Or maybe it was just me. Usually I don't care what others think, but I decided to see if I could be adopted if I swapped out my jeans for a skirt and tried to act completely un-me like an "angel".

Guess what, that didn't work so I went all out me again with my dark blue jeans, green tank top over a gray T-shirt, a leather jacket (or just a plain black hoodie), my rundown spiky lime green and dark gray combat boots, and my fingerless gloves, which you could have guessed were blue. No just kidding they were a shade of dark green. Can't you tell green's my outright-no-contest favorite color? If not, maybe you're a bit slow no offense (I'm kidding calm your tits).

Anyway, I started to scrub again the dirt from the window in circles to remove the grease and grime. I looked beyond the window and to the outside. I sighed. "I wish I could go out." I murmured low. It literally has been weeks since I last was out, and I was taking out the trash.

However, I hadn't noticed before now that the orphanage woman, Nairn, had overheard. In the window I saw Nairn's reflection as she stated. "You want to go out you say? Well be my guest." She then grabbed me by my ear and dragged me out. She shoved me to the ground and threw a toothbrush at me.

"Clean the ground. I want it spotless." She ordered and stomped back inside. From inside I heard her add, "Unless you want me to punish you and everyone else."

I gritted my teeth a bit from my already bandaged arms, but got myself to my feet. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a raven-haired girl try to run away from four big men.

The next thing I knew, even before my brain realized what I was doing, I was on the balls of my feet and the palms of my hands. I went to pound after her, but stopped a little too soon because a metal pipe flashed into my side vision and then- then there was only black.

I awoke to a fluorescent light, almost like the one in the orphanage in the kitchen. Then my eyes focused on a figure's face, realizing it was Nairn. That light was actually the one at the orphanage, which means I'm back here.

Trying to make my brain focus on what she was yelling, I heard her say, "You tried to run you dog!" She tightened the ropes I just noticed she had on my wrists and ankles. "You are not to get any food this month or next, do you hear me? None." She took out a knife from the top cupboard, the biggest one and most rusty one ever (or bloody I couldn't tell), and dragged it all the way down my left arm. Once, then twice, and then she did the same for my right.

Even though she never heard a sound, it hurt at least a bit, but I silently took it. It was a game she liked to play, all the time, but if that didn't work she resulted to other methods. She unhooked my wrists and ankles, beating me with anything she could find in the kitchen, including a pan, a spatula, and a few rubber pieces.

I noticed at the stairs stood a wide-teary-eyed little boy. He was one of the newest at the orphanage and one of the oldest. The six-year-old stared at me, clearly frightened and horrified. He wore semi-good clothes since he had only been here for a day or two. However his clothes were still a bit tattered. His shoes were basically slippers, brown and muddy ones; his dirty brown hair matched his shoes.

I struggled to my feet as Nairn noticed the boy. "If you won't learn your lesson this way, then he'll have to sacrifice," She said, narrowing her eyes at the boy while smirking some.

The boy whimpered as Nairn got closer. I was in between her and the boy in a matter of seconds, palms up, shoulders squared, and feet apart. "I've learned my lesson, there's no need to-" she slapped me real hard.

"Out of my way piece of trash of a 15-year-old twit!" Nairn slammed me into the corner of the counter as I left out a soft groan. Nairn looked pleased momentarily then she kicked me while I was on the ground, aiming at my side she just reopened again.

Yes, this happens more than once. When I say reopened it again, I meant that the stitches there was again torn. I let out a fake scream and another real groan. Finally she looked pleased at her handy work, grabbed her bag, and then cooed. "Get this cleaned up for the next round." Then she slipped out the door.

The six-year-old boy made his way to me and a tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm-I'm sorry Ms. Koaru."

I sat up slowly and made sure to not injure myself more. "It's not your fault, Jay. Just promise me one thing..."

"Mhm." He murmured into my shirt as he hugged me and nodded once.

"Stay away from her, okay?"

"O-okay."

"Please go upstairs with the others and play." I told him with a calm-collected voice. He nodded and sauntered up the creaky stairway. As he did so I cleaned up my wounds, bandaged them up, made sure the kitchen was blood free, and fed the other children. Plus, I made sure they went to sleep.

I heard a scream from downstairs and rushed to it. Funny thing was, no one was down there. I heard the same scream again; it was outside. I rushed out and saw the raven-haired girl definitely running from those men again, not getting far because they were gaining on her.

Once again before my brain knew what I was doing, I was on my hands and feet, skidding after her. I crouched low as I watched the tallest man, who was a redhead, grab the girl by the throat, stating, "You ain't getting away this time."

My eyes narrowed as I saw a dried blood slash in the girl's cheek. The girl had on a long-sleeve shirt over her white dress, wavering light purple and blue eyes, a white hair-band with a blue rose behind her ear, and white muddy ballet shoes.

However, the girl didn't look all that scared even when her gaze held mine. It did the exact opposite; she instantly relaxed despite the one man's hand tightening around her neck. I growled low in my throat, making all of the grown men jump and snap their heads back at me.

The redhead commanded them. "Kill that wolf!" His three other men crowded toward me, slipping out their pocket knives. One man lunged, then another. I backed up to escape the blades, and then I leaped up over the two men and onto the third, who I guessed was the weak link.

All on my mind, I couldn't help it, was survival and to kill. I can't explain why though. I bared my teeth and growled in the man's face, who froze with terror underneath me. His eyes stared into mine.

Suddenly, he shoved me with all his strength and just barely could get me off. "Screw that!" He said as he ran. The other two men followed at his heels.

The redhead glared and let go of the girl. "I guess I have to handle you myself." He took out something wooden and flipped it open to reveal a long knife the size of his forearm or a little bit longer. He circled me, while I circled him.

Out of no where the girl laughed. "You're dead, totally absolutely dead." I didn't know if she was talking about me or him, but she grinned at me as I dodged the down-sweep of his blade.

The man glared and ran at me, quickly I slipped under him and chucked him to the ground, oddly by my teeth. His face was filled with... surprise, was it? I don't think, I don't remember, why am I here? What's my name? Koaru? Yes, Koaru Martsu... no that doesn't sound right.

As I tried to keep my mind, I dropped my guard enough for the man to slice a small cut in my right shoulder. I literally howled like a dog and bit his leg. He yelped, but saw his men so he smirked, but they didn't help him to kill me instead they tugged him away. "Fine, that wolf wants that girl so much let it ear her," screamed the redhead.

I went to go after them, but the girl's presence stopped me. I growled at her. "How peculiar... Hmm." The girl tapped her chin not afraid of me one-so-ever. "BC, come with me." After I immediately didn't follow, she tugged me.

Suddenly I remembered everything clearly. 'No I can't I have to get back to the orphanage.' I tried to say, but nothing came out. I started to yell in my mind. 'I can't she'll hurt them! The orphanage I have to be there, before...' I paused in my ranting inside my head, now knowing why I never got adopted. I was there to protect them and make sure they don't get her wrath.

The girl heard me whine, heck I heard me whine. She sighed as if she read my mind. "I have everything situated, we have a person to take the hurt and she'll act just like you." She must have thought I'd ask how, but before I could, she added, "We've been watching you for a while."

I got real confused as why I've never seen them and angry because they've been WATCHING me. I thought about biting the girl's leg, but thought twice about it. Suddenly, a girl with spiky black hair and three stripes in it, pants, combat boots, fingerless gloves, and all the things I wear came up to us. She was, me. Exactly like me with those green eyes, I-don't-care attitude, and that stoic face, I think I always wear when I'm at the orphanage.

"She'll protect the little ones." Said the raven-haired girl, continuing, "Now, come along. I'll answer your questions when we get there." I then could tell what she was wearing was basically a disguise.

As she went to walk ahead she stopped as I thrashed around on the ground. I grew extremely hot inside and out; I felt like I was on fire. My head whipped from side to side as I gasped. "What's going on?" I asked aloud, just barely.

The raven-haired girl laughed. "You're ears are still there."

**...**

**Please Review. I'll start the second chapter if I get 5 reviews for this one.**


	2. The Heartbreak

(I own noting but the plot.)

**Chapter 2: The Heartbreak**

_***Momoko POV**__*_

I, Momoko Akuzumi, watched my favorite show with my feet up behind me and stomach on a pillow in the living room. I smiled, eyes glued to the television set and the man who walked forward with also a matching smile. It resembled mine.

"Honey, see you in a few hours," said my mom. I sighed as her voice cut off what the man was going to say. However, I gave a half-hearted gesture with my hand that acted as a wave. I heard her sigh as she turned the doorknob.

My dad's voice came from behind me, next to my mom. He said. "Bye Momo..." His pause reminded me of someone who was waiting for something but never got it. Soon after I heard the door slide close after them.

In what that had felt like minutes, I heard a loud knock. Then another. I paused, unable to tell at first if it were the door on the TV or my door. Another knock sounded. Definitely my door. I pushed myself from my laying position and to the door.

When I opened it, I regretted everything after. "Miss Akuzumi, I'm sorry to inform you, but your parents are dead. Their car went up in flames from the crash." An uniformed man with a police badge stated with obvious sadness.

"Wh...What...?" I felt my eyes sting and cheeks become wet. I swallowed the knot that had risen in my throat. "A-and I was so bad to them."

Before I knew what was happening I felt metal against my wrists. "Thanks for admitting your actions." My numb brain heard him utter. I didn't tamper with their car, that's NOT WHAT I meant! No, no, no I wouldn't, couldn't, do that to my parents.

My head snapped up as I woke with a start. I quickly realized that I was in my own bed and not getting shoved into the backseat of a police car. I thought I heard my mom's humming. I ran out of my room and into the kitchen to see her drinking some coffee. She blinked, genuinely surprised. "Oh, sweety good morning. I didn't expect you up so-"

I beamed at her. "Yeah, I'm surprised too." I stifled a giggle at what I just had was. It was purely a dream, a horrible nightmare and nothing more.

My dad came out and when he noticed me, his eye brows shot up. "Momo is there a new episode on this morning that you forgot to yell about last night?"

I knew I looked hurt to him, and I was, but I frowned. "No dad, I just wanted to see you guys."

My dad nodded and gave a small rare smile. "Okay, we'll have to arrange for that tomorrow dear, your mom and I need to leave today-"

"Dad! You can't! I mean... can I go with you and mom?" I asked hopeful. After a small debate and me getting dressed, we were on the road. We were all having a fun time, the three of us. Then it happened.

The car jutted forward and my mom screamed. The next thing I knew, we were rolling down a hill and smashed at the bottom of it. I shrieked as I saw my parents unconscious and flames lick the side on the car. "Mom, Dad, oh please get up!"

I unbuckled real quick and slapped my head on the ceiling as I forgot the car was upside-down. I didn't care. I tried to tear them loose but to no prevail. The flames nipped at the dash. I darted out of the car just as the car exploded. I shot forward, feeling my skin on my forehead open from a rock.

I shuddered and screamed out for my parents, even though it was useless. I ran to the burning car and easily smashed in the passenger window with my knuckle. As I looked to assess the damage, I saw nothing but a barely visible scar along the pointer and middle finger.

I slumped to my knees as my vision unfocused then refocused several times. All of a sudden, my limbs thrashed around me as I gulped for air. I was in terrible pain. Out of the corner of my eye, a saw a figure slowly start toward me. I sniffed the air as a got a whole whiff of her scent. My eyes narrowed, but when the figure got to me I was perfectly clam, except my accelerated breathing.

"Are you okay," her voice was very distant now then before because before I could hear her breath.

**. . . .**

**Sorry, but this gets only better on Chapter 4 because 1-3 basically introduces Koaru, Momoko, and Miyako. Please review. Also I thought I'd give you this one since I had it.**


End file.
